


Virgil’s Birthday 2020

by screamingatstars



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Works [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Kinda, No Dialogue, Virgil’s Birthday, just kinda chill, this turned into me rambling about the comfort of constants in life and I don’t regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: It’s Virgil’s fourth birthday. Time to do a little reflecting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone
Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Works [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574050
Kudos: 4





	Virgil’s Birthday 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware that this is three days late, but better late than never, am I right?

Four years.

It was… strange to think about, to say the least. Four years since he first appeared to Thomas’s fans, which made him a fair bit older than both Janus and Remus, yet he still felt like a newcomer. Maybe that was because of his late introduction on Sanders Sides, three episodes in, while the others were there from the start. Maybe that feeling of entering into something that already existed had never really left.  _ Would  _ never really leave.

Or maybe he was overthinking things. Wouldn’t be the first time. 

Either way, it was his birthday. And in five minutes, the celebration was going to start, complete with every member of their strange, makeshift family. It had been Patton’s idea to hold these small parties in the first place, ever since Thomas’s fans started to celebrate their birthdays, and by now it had become a sort of tradition. Gather together for a nice dinner, share some kind of special dessert of choice, spread out over the living room in onesies to watch a movie. (Virgil had picked The Nightmare Before Christmas three years running, and had no intention of breaking the streak.)

It wasn’t the most elaborate setup, what they had going, but it was theirs. It fit the six of them and their different preferences, it didn’t require an outrageous amount of planning or effort, and it worked the same way each and every year. There was a certain comfort in that predictability, in the simplicity of it all. Knowing that, no matter what problems they were all having or what crap they were going through, one thing wasn’t going to change. A permanent, reliable light at the end of the tunnel to look forward to, six times a year.

A knock at his door. Logan, probably, judging by the brisk uniformity. Letting him know that they were ready whenever he was. 

Virgil breathed in, held it for a count of seven, then let it out slowly. He smiled.

Four years.

  
  
  
  



End file.
